Easter
by Unknownred
Summary: Easter is here, and Sakura finds a certain "pink" She cracks the egg and finds something What is it? Will it help her ease up a bit? SakuxSasu One shot!


**Easter**

By: Unknownred

A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Jus a sakuxsasu fanfic! Gimme Feedback!!

**If It Wasn't For You, I Wouldn't Have Him.**

"Mommy!" the little boy with his mother's hair and his father's eyes chirped up, as he pulled his mom to the fields of colorful hidden Easter eggs.

Sakura remembered how beautiful it was when she was little and now it seemed to her, pitiful and stupid. Her life was upside down even before she gave birth to her little Sosuke. She wasn't supposed to be sad and heart broken; she was supposed to be happy and living her life dutifully— but now she's stuck with her child, living in a big two story house, working as a secretary for her boss— her back stabber manager, Sasuke Uchiha.

She was in love with the man and he loved her back and so they made love, but unknowing that she was pregnant, he left her for another "stray". She hadn't forgotten him, how cruel he was to her afterwards— how absentminded he was to her, as if he hadn't left her at all. She swore, what was going in his mind?

And now after giving birth to her lovely child, Sosuke, she wasn't going to give up on taking care of him, she wasn't going to leave him like Sasuke did to her— or get drunk or depressed over the fact of her rivalry background. She wanted Sosuke to be happy for both him and her. She taught him stuff— even in the teen stuff, how for a guy, never to leave his beloved's side— ever, or else he'll be regretting it. Just. Like. Sasuke. Did.

Sasuke, of course— being the loving father he is now today, figured out that Sakura gave birth to a son…And that only means, that Sakura haven't had sex in a long time and had only given her virginity up for him which also means…Sasuke is the father. Dun. Dunn. Dunnn.

And so he's been trying to win her back over the last month or so, saying how it was wrong for him "dumping" her to go on a long— a very long "trip". Besides he wants her back, and she wants nothing to do with him but he insists that he can be the best father he can be to his child too. That didn't change her mind, but she did give him a chance. Only a chance.

After making that chance two weeks ago, he and his child made a secret and swore that they wouldn't tell a soul what Sasuke was up to. He and his son had a good time together and even though Sosuke felt the need to hurt his dad for leaving his mommy, he also felt the need to hug him phrasing 'Daddy, where have you been since I was born?'

So ironic, isn't it. Happy endings sometimes don't always end up happy. Anywho Easter came around and here they are now, Sasuke standing on the sidelines, watching as Sosuke leads his mom to a certain place where he secretly dropped the pink egg he and Sosuke was working on earlier.

Meanwhile…

"Mommy?" Sosuke chirped, "Found any yet? Look at my pile, it's huge." And yes it was huge; his basket was piled with colorful eggs.

"Barely." Sakura laughed, and looked around, "Ooh, they're getting even sneakier every year; I just can't seem to find one. Could you help your old mommy to find one?"

"You're not old, mommy, you're young like me!" Sosuke smiled, "That is, you still look young."

Sakura blushed, "Ooh really."

"Look mommy!" Sosuke pointed out a certain "pink" egg in front of Sakura.

"Go on, get it for me." Sakura smiled.

Sosuke glanced at his dad but made up his mind and shook his head, "No. This is your egg, mommy, you gotta get it yourself."

Sakura's lips parted then she laughed, "Ok, ok, I'll get it."

And so she bent and picked the pink egg up, examining it, how beautiful it look, and her favorite color as well.

**If I You Hadn't Asked, I Wouldn't Have Answered.**

"Open it mommy!" urged Sosuke, "Open it! What kind of candy is inside?"

Sakura smiled at Sosuke and then slowly cracked the egg open and gasped inwards; her eyes widened a bit as she stared neutrally at what was inside the egg.

"What is it? Mommy?" Sosuke pulled on his mom's pants, "Lemme see?"

He was such a good actor, wasn't he? Who could pull off a drama like that? Sakura emerged from the shock, covered her mouth with her hands and bowed her head, staring down at Sosuke.

"Sosuke?" Sakura wondered, "Did you plan on telling me what—"

"I—" Sasuke thought she knew he was planning something, "I thought you might be surprised!"

"Oh, I am." Sakura picked the item up and held it in her palm, examining the little pink stone enabled in the middle with a strap wrapped over the stone, a glint flashed before her eyes. It was beautiful.

"What do you think—?" Sosuke began, seeing Sasuke sneak up behind her, kneeling.

Sakura felt a presence and turned around, seeing Sasuke kneeling before her. Her eyes watered in confusion.

Sasuke being the romantic type (A/N: haha what a joke, haha!), reached into his pocket, and presented yet another "pink" Easter egg.

She choked on a sob, and relentlessly took the egg, cracked it open and peered inside. Inside, was a note, and on the note she read the message.

**MARRY ME.**

Sosuke looked up at his mom, with a hint of a smile and then at his dad, giving him two thumbs up.

**But…**

Then her eye twitched, and her mouth became a straight line, and all hell broke loose! Slap! Sasuke's cheek flew to the side, his eyes widened at the shock. Sakura dared hit him, less even in front of his own son!? Yes, believe it; you might've thought Sakura was just another woman, ohh but the horror of being in the middle of her wrath, not a pretty sight.

**Fine.**

Sosuke's two thumbs up remained up as he sheepishly sweat dropped at his dad and he thought, reminder: never get on mom's bad side.

**The End**


End file.
